New Life, Old Wounds
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Kira moves back to the city but remembers her long lost friend that she despises.Will her being at Rikkai help her get over him or will she make mends to her old wounds? OC/Character
1. Seeing an Old Friend

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am back with a new story! I have been trying to figure out something for the second part of Who Will Take it All, but nothing is coming to my mind at the moment. This story is a little darker than the ones I have written before, but they still revolve around the notion of Friendship, Love, Betrayal, and a few other things. **

**Hopefully I can update this every week or so, but it all depends on my schedule and my coursework. I have a feeling that there is going to be a lot of writing this semester.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, just my own little characters!**

* * *

><p>Seeing an Old Friend<p>

It had been years since she had seen him. Since moving to a different town, her family hasn't had time to go and visit Tokyo. Now, she was told that she was moving back because her family couldn't take living out of the city for so long. Upon arriving in the city she looked around and it was just as she remembered it. She took her bags and boxes to her room and started unpacking.

She started to settle in and then she looked at one certain bag that was sitting in the corner of her room. It was taller than the rest of her bags, but it served as a reminder of a past that she wanted to forget. She had a new passion in life and she was not going to go back to that friend and that personality that she now has learned to hate. She picked up her smaller bag and told her parents she was going out to catch some fresh air.

Her mind started taking her around the city and going to places that she remembered. She stopped at a park and decided to sit on a bench and just admire the beauty. Her eyes looked around and saw something that she didn't want to see, but she was compelled to go over there and see them. She watched as they played on the court and just throw their lives away for something that will never happen. She decided to go back to her house and just sleep it off for the day. Tomorrow she started at her new school.

"Time to get up and go to school, you don't want to be late on your first day!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! I'll be down in a minute!" Kira said looking in the mirror at her green uniform in disgust.

She came down the stairs and got something small to eat, "I'll be home later."

"Sure thing honey, remember to have fun!" Her mother said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kira walked to the bus stop and decided to get on the bus on her way to school. She sat down and looked mindlessly out the window for the whole ride to her stop. She got off the bus and walked straight into the principal's office.

"Ah, welcome Niroshina-chan, please sit down. Here is your schedule and a list of clubs that you may want to join. If you wait just one moment, your guide will be here to show you around," The principal said.

A few moments later, a boy walked in. He was tall and strong from what Kira could tell. She knew he played a sport.

"This is your guide Sanada Genichiro," the principal finally said.

"Thanks," Kira said getting up and grabbing her bag.

She followed behind him and tried to memorize all of the school so she didn't have to ask where the some place is. She noticed a cabinet dedicated to their sports and front and center is the sport she hates most, tennis.

"I see that your school is good with tennis," Kira said.

"Yes, we are going for our third national championship, and why would someone travel this far to go to this school when there is Seigaku close by," Sanada said.

"I liked the program better here and my parents were willing to spend the money. How do you know that I traveled far?"

"A close friend."

Kira rolled her eyes and waited to go into the class room. _Great, I went to this school to be away from him and now I am forced to be at a school where this is celebrated. I should have done my research better._

Kira entered the room and did her introduction and took her seat. She noticed that she was getting looks from people sitting in the room. She just paid attention to her lessons and just wanted the day to end.

At the end of the last class, Kira took her things decided to walk to the music room. She looked around and found the piano. She sat in front of the keys and looked down at them and started playing whatever came to her mind at that moment. Before she realized it she was playing Mozart and then flowing into Pachabell and then going into Beethoven. She finished the song and stood up to look out of the window. She saw the tennis team out there and noticed the person who showed her around the school today.

_Well, I guess I can go home now. I can't believe that I am going to a tennis crazy school. I just hope I can find something here that I want to do._

Kira walked out of the gates and caught her bus back home, but instead she realized she was on the wrong one and ended up at a different school to notice their tennis practice letting out.

_What did I do wrong today to get to see all of these tennis teams? What the… it can't be… now I am screwed._

"Hey you look lost! Do you need some help?" A boy with red hair said.

"No, I'm fine. I just got on the wrong bus and realized it too late. I know how to get home," Kira said trying not to get noticed.

"Okay, hey you go to Rikkaidai!" He said.

"Yeah, I just started there today. Which school is this by the way?"

"This is Seigaku! And the name is Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Niroshina Kira, but just call me Kira. I hate being called Niroshina."

One of the members turned their head at the sound of her name.

"Oh, this is the team! This is Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, and Ochibi!" Eiji said pointing to each member.

"Nice to meet all of you, but I have to get going now. See you later!" Kira said running towards her house.

She spent the next few hours doing homework and trying to forget the surprised look on his face when he heard her name. She got up from her desk in frustration, changed her clothes, grabbed the bag in the corner and went to the only place to help get her mind off of things and settle what is going on in her head. She ran to the house and knocked on the door. To her surprise he answered it.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" He said.

"I want a match to make me forget you, to make me forget how much I loathe you for making me hate tennis, to make me forget that I love this sport and that I need to move on with my life," she said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You want a match only because you are angry at the world for something that I didn't cause."

"You were never there, you became cold to me, it was as if you thought I was worthless!"

"We were in elementary school. There was nothing else to it."

"I thought you were my friend. I thought you would have helped me through the death of my father, but you stopped wanting to talk to me all of a sudden when we moved away!" Kira yelled in frustration.

"I had no clue where you went! My mother didn't even know and she was your mother's best friend! Now I suggest you go back to your place," he said trying to defuse the anger.

"I will never forgive you," Kira said walking away.

She arrived at her house and decided that is was in her best interest to go to bed and sleep the whole thing off, but her mind kept racing to figure out what to do about her situation of trying to balance everything. She turned onto her side and decided it was finally time to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now who is the person that she hates? Honestly, I am still trying to figure that out myself. I have a few people in mind, but you know that it is someone from Seigaku. I'll be working on the next chapter when I have a little more time on my hands considering that I move back to school tomorrow and my classes start Monday.<strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Getting a Grip on Reality

**Loving all of the attention that this story is getting! I like the theories of who she could possibly hate. You may find out in this chapter or the next, but I'll guess I will see where this chapter takes me. Keep reading and check out some of my other PoT stories! I might pick up Who Will Take it All: Back in Action again! **

**I still have no clue how long this story is going to be. My estimate is going to be about 20-30 chapters. This pretty much starts at the beginning of the series and goes through the U-17 camp since that is now up! **

**Well, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Getting a Grip on Reality<p>

Kira woke up the next morning tying to think about what she did last night. Maybe he was right in telling her she only wanted a match because she was angry at the world for something that he didn't cause, but in her mind, he was dead wrong and she was going to make him pay. She looked at her uniform and put it on again only to travel to school to sit in a room where she would be learning again.

It's not that she was bad a school, she just never wanted to be there. Her mind was always somewhere else in this world. Today was the first day that she realized who was in her class. She noticed a boy with silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. His body language told her that he was sleeping or just slacking off, but he was answering questions every time he was asked to answer. At the lunch break she noticed that he played tennis.

_It makes sense now. It is probably just his way of relaxing before practice. _Kira thought. As she was finishing her thought, the boy came up to her.

"Why hello there. I never introduced myself. The name is Niou," he said with a grin.

"Niroshina Kira," she said nodding her head in return.

"Now, why don't you eat with my friends since you don't have that many here?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I prefer to eat alone."

"No, I think you are coming with me," he said pulling her up by the arm and dragging her to the table where his team was sitting. She noticed the boy who showed her around yesterday. She sat down next to Niou and to what seemed to her as a non-Japanese boy.

"Who is she?" Another boy who appeared younger than the rest of them asked.

"I'm Niroshina Kira, but just call me Kira. Niou-san pulled me here against my will. You must really know how to push someone's buttons since I truly despise tennis with every fiber in my being," Kira said.

"How could you hate tennis?" Niou asked.

"Too long of a story to tell, but maybe I just hate tennis because of one person who ruined it all for me. I'll give you all a chance, but if you dare insult me in the least, don't ever think of talking to me again."

The boys stared at her. They couldn't believe that there was someone who hated tennis and people for that fact, as much as she does.

"Deal. That is Kirihara, Mauri, Jackal, Renji, Yagyuu, and Sanada," Niou said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Kira said.

"So have you decided on a club to join?" Mauri asked.

"Not yet, I just want another day or so to get adjusted to my surroundings and settled into everything," Kira said before taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Do you play any sports or do any activities?" Yagyuu asked.

"I play piano, but it's not really my thing. I was really into tennis till I learned to hate it, other than that, I am not good at anything else. The only skill that I have is that I can organize things like a pro. I always wanted to be a party planner or something like that," Kira said while thinking of other things that she knows how to do.

"I see, there's not much here that can help you with that. Why don't you join the track team or something, you must be pretty athletic if you played tennis."

"I stopped training and playing about three years ago. So that pretty much defeats that purpose of things. Don't worry, I'll find something to do."

After lunch, she returned to class and waited out the rest of the day. She realized that sooner or later she has to come to the fact that tennis is a part of her, but she isn't willing to let that happen just yet. As class ended, she decided to get up and walk around the campus a little bit and she stumbled on the tennis courts. She noticed the people that she met at lunch and decided to see what they were like.

Her eyes scanned the courts and she found a lone racket sitting on the ground just waiting to be found and she picked it up to return it to someone. She walked down to the courts and found Niou.

"Hey, I found this, I think it belongs to one of your members," Kira said handing him the racket.

"That's too small to be one of our members. It might be the girls team," Niou said.

"Okay, just thought I would ask."

Kira walked away and went to the courts where the girls were practicing. She walked up to one of the members and did the same thing, but they said that it wasn't theirs either. _I refuse to take this as some sort of sign that I should play tennis again._ She thought as she walked away from those courts and decided to go home.

At home, things weren't any easier. She just looked at her tennis bag and part of her wished that she had that urge to play again for fun, and not to beat someone. Her eyes glanced over to her homework and then back to her bag. She knew that part of her that she had surpressed for all of those years is coming back and she doesn't want to face that feeling again.

The next thing that she knew, she was walking to a park with her bag in hand and she found what she was looking for. She found the tennis courts and decided to just practice her hitting for the first time in years.

While she was practicing, a few people showed up and decided to watch her practice.

"You're pretty good," one said to her snapping her out of her frustration.

"Thanks," Kira mumbled and she looked up to notice that is was Niou and Yagyuu.

"You should think about joining the girls team," Niou said.

"I don't want to play tennis. If anything I would rather work behind the scenes," Kira said.

"Well, I know that Sanada may not like it, but maybe we could make you our manager. You wouldn't have to play and you are participating in a club activity," Yagyuu said.

"That sounds reasonable, I may just have to take you up on that offer. I'll come tomorrow morning to make my plea with the team and whoever-else I need to talk to about it," Kira said packing her things away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Kira got up and walked back to her house debating what she just said to Niou and Yagyuu, but she was still going to check it out, and if there was any way that she was going to get to see that person, she was going to prove them wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually kinda pleased with how this one turned out. I have no clue when I will have the next chapter up at the moment. I will most likely work on it over the weekend, but after my two days of classes, I know I am in for a busy semester! <strong>

**R&R!**


	3. Time and Time Again

**Since my classes are starting off a little slow right now, I have time to actually write some chapters before my life spins into chaos. Well, I figure in this chapter I may reveal who she is mad at and who her possible love interest is going to be. This chapter pretty much jumps to the Kanto tournament with some flashbacks since she obviously doesn't know Yukimura and that whole situation. I feel that this is going to be the best way to get the story going.**

* * *

><p>Time and Time Again<p>

Kira had a lot to think about. She needed to find a club to participate in, the person that she hates was right near her and she didn't feel comfortable with that, and she was worried about making friends. Her commute to school was stopped when she noticed a little girl standing on the corner looking lost. Kira knew that she had to do something about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but I can't find my way to my brother's school to give his friends something that he wanted them to have," The little girl said getting upset.

"What school does he go to?" Kira asked the girl who had a deep purple almost black hair and grey eyes.

"Rikkaidai."

"I go there. Do you want me to take it for you so you are not late for school?"

The girls face lit up and she handed her a folder, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, but who am I supposed to give this to?"

"Uh, Gen-kun!"

Kira had a confused look on her face for a moment and realized that the girl was talking about Sanada, "Sure, I'll give this to him. Now you should get going before you get in trouble."

The girl nodded and ran off. Kira realized that she should get going herself if she wanted to get the package to him on time. She made it to the grounds and ran to the tennis courts. Her chestnut eyes scanned the courts looking for Sanada and once she found him, she made her way down further to give him the folder. She managed to get onto the tennis courts and made her way over to Sanada.

"Um, I was told to give this to you. I found a little girl who looked lost and long story short, she said that her brother needed to get this to you," Kira said handing him the folder.

Sanada looked at her with a menacing look, "And you though that this was the appropriate place to hand this to me?"

"What other time was I going to see you? It was better for me to do this because there is the case that I could have forgotten to hand that to you. So just take it!" Kira said walking away in anger. As she was just about to leave the courts a few members of the club came up to her.

"You don't talk to Fukobucho like that!" One of them said.

"He's not my Fukoubucho, so it doesnt matter to me! Just let me get to class," Kira growled.

"I don't think so, you need to pay."

Her eyes narrowed and she knew what was going to happen, "How so?"

"You are going to play a match against him after school since we know you play tennis."

She stood there for a minute before she gave her answer, "And what would be the benefit behind all of this?"

Just as he was going to say that Niou stepped in the way, "Now I don't think her playing a match would be fair. I mean she is a girl for that matter. I think she should become our manager."

She rolled her eyes at the entire statement that he said, "So you are saying that I am weak, and you want me to be your manager? You have another thing coming."

"It's the only way to make up for angering him."

Kira stood there for a moment and turned to see Sanada standing there glaring at her, "Fine, I'll do it. Only on the condition that I do not have to pick up a racket at all."

Sanada nodded to her condition, "Be here after school for practice. You are required to attend all events involving the team. Everyone is dismissed!"

The team scattered to their respective room and Kira was now regretting her decision, "You know Niou-kun? I really hate you right now."

"Awww, why is that?" Niou asked sarcastically.

She shot a glare at him saying _You know why Idiot._

The rest of her day went pretty much the same that it always has, but she was not looking forward to her life now that she had to manage the tennis team. From what she could gather, there was a faculty advisor, but after they won their first nationals, the teacher decided they could run things on their own. She still doesn't understand why she is needed, but she saw it as she was involved with a club and she didn't have to worry about that any more.

She walked down to the tennis courts and met the regulars on the team. Her eyes saw Sanada coming down with a folder that she had this morning.

"This is Niroshina Kira, she will be our new manager for the year. Please treat her with respect," Sanada said.

_Coming from the biggest hipocrite of the all,_ Kira thought.

She was led by a younger student to an office right next to the club house. She noticed papers everywhere and nothing looked organized for a team that won two national championships.

"Sanada wants you to organize this and have it done by the end of practice, this is where you will spend most of your time," the student said quickly before leaving.

Kira sighed and started to get to work. There were files from last year that needed to be put in their right places. She noticed that there was a different file for each member of the regular team. She got all of those files in order and noticed that she only had about 15 minutes to get the rest of the place organized. She got up and realized that mostly everything was filed, but there were things that needed to be updated. She finished with only thirty seconds to spare and she ran back down to the courts to find everyone waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was finishing something," Kira said.

"Not a good excuse," Sanada said. "Dismissed. Kira you need to enter this data for the team. We also have a match this weekend and you need to come up with the line up for us."

She nodded and went back up to the office. She noticed a file that was untouched. _Yukimura Seiichi. _She sat down and entered the information that she needed to enter and she went on her way back home and started her homework. She knew that after today, her life was going to be a living hell.

**A MONTH LATER**

Kira had been the manager for about a month now. She had gotten to know the team pretty well and she was on the bus with them going to the Kanto Tournament. She was nervous because she knew she needed to impress Yukimura and help Sanada lead them to nationals.

_Flashback_

Kira was looking at the file for Yukimura Seiichi, he was not at the school for some reason and also he was not at the practices. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to ask Sanada about what to even do with the file.

"Hey I have this file for a member and I don't know what to do with it," Kira said.

"Keep it with the regulars," Sanada said.

"But he's not even here! It doesn't make sense!"

"You'll find our after practice."

She stood there and then went back to her office. Her mind was racing as to what was the thing that she was going to find out. She finished her work and saw that the entire team was there waiting for her.

"You ready?" Renji said.

Kira simply nodded and followed the team. She noticed that they were going into a hospital. She immediately got uncomfortable. The last time she was in one was when her father passed away. They reached a room and opened the door to find a frail looking teenager sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Kira, this is Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team," Sanada said.

She just stood there dumbfounded, she should have realized when the vice captain was running the practices, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kira the new manager."

He nodded his head, "So how are things going?"

"Well, we are well on our way to getting our third national championship," Renji said.

"Good," the boy replied looking down. "If you don't mind, I would like a word with you Kira."

All Kira could do is nod as the rest of the team left the room.

"You have a tough job looking over them, but please try and keep your calm around Sanada," he said.

"I do keep my cool," Kira replied.

"I hear everything from them and I know that you two don't get along."

"Well, he needs to stop being so bullheaded and listen to when I say something. I know what I am talking about when it comes to strategy. I did well on the first two matches and I get nothing, not even a nod of approval from him."

"He's not the person to show that. You need to prove to him more of your talent and matching skills. Do you play?"

"I did."

"I suggest you start picking it up again, it will help."

"Easier said than done."

Just then a small girl bursted into the room, "Seiiiiiichiiiiii! Meanie Gen-kun wouldn't let me in!"

"I was talking to someone," Yukimura said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, sorry. Hey you are the girl from before!" She said.

Kira looked at the girl and realized that it was the girl who handed her the folder, "Yeah, its me. I'm Kira, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yukimura Ai!"

Kira laughed and decided to get up and leave, "I'll leave you to be with your sister."

_End Flashback_

She visited him a few times after that and promised him that she would look after the team and try to keep everyone under control. So far things were going well and they were easily going to win their first match against Ginka. From there, things could get harder, she went to the event where they drew the lots for the tournament just to get a look as to who was on each branch. She noticed that this was going to be a harder fight than she thought. Hyotei was on the opposite branch, along with Seigaku. She had read about how they have a strong freshman and that their team rose from nowhere to win their prefectural tournament.

"Kira, come on," Sanada said.

Kira realized that she was daydreaming and she got up off the bus and walked into the complex where the matches are going to be held. She took her position on the bench next to Sanada and started observing every little detail. After their match was won handily, they decided to go over and watch the Hyoutei and Seigaku match. From what Kira observed, she saw that they were basically in a dead heat against one another.

"This shall be an interesting match," Renji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira asked looking as to who was on the court.

"Atobe and Tezuka. Everyone knows that when Atobe beat Seigaku's captain last year, Tezuka went right back at them."

Kira stood there, "So this is to see who truly is the better one."

She noticed Sanada and Renji nod. As the match grew on, she noticed that they were evenly matched. It seemed that not matter what, there was always going to be a way for one of them to comeback. She noticed something about how Atobe was playing.

"Does Tezuka have an injury?" Kira asked.

The team turned to look at her. She didn't even know that about him.

"Yes, his elbow," Sanada replied.

Her eyes realized what was going on and that this match was more than what most people thought it was going to be.

_Flashback_

"And who might you be?" A tall man asked wearing a grey tennis regular jacket.

"Niroshina Kira. Manager for Rikkaidai. You are?" Kira asked right back.

"Atobe Kiego. I find it funny that a girl is the manager for a boys tennis team."

"I was asked by Sanada to do so. Now, I need to go somewhere."

Kira got up and went to the hall and saw someone familiar walking towards her. She gave him an icy glare till Atobe, yet again came out to talk to her.

"Now why is someone to pretty not only their manager, but going to Rikkaidai. You must accept my offer to come to Hyoutei," Atobe said.

"You are one creepy person. I will never leave my school to go to yours! You must be nuts to think that!" Kira exclaimed getting the attention of everyone in the surrounding area.

"Now, now. You will see. I will make a bet with you. If Hyoutei beats Seigaku in their match, you must transfer to my school."

"Why would I take you up on that bet. I don't even go to Seigaku!"

"You seem like a person who would take petty much any bet as long as it didn't involve your team."

Just as she was ready to blow on him, someone came to her aid.

"Deal, but if Seigaku wins, you will have to leave her alone," a voice said.

Kira turned around to see the one person that she didn't want to see. As everyone left she turned around to thank the person that she hated most in this world.

"Thank you but I'm still pissed that you accepted the deal for me. You better freaking win," Kira said.

"Ah," he replied.

"I still despise you, but I think we should talk things over."

All he did was nod. She looked at him and realized that he was still the same as when she first met him all those years ago.

"Kira, I had no clue what happened with your father. The only thing my mother told me was that he was very ill and that you may have to move away. I don't know if your mother kept in contact with mine or not. After not hearing from you, I decided that you just forgot about me and everything," he said.

"I will start to forgive you, but it is going to take a long time for that wound to heal Kunimitsu," she said. "But I have to get going now. I'll see you around."

_End Flashback_

Kira watched as Tezuka was pushed to his limit and saw that the game was going on for hours. She prayed that Seigaku would win so she wouldn't have to live up to the bet that Atobe made.

"Something wrong?" Mauri said.

"Nope, nothing at all, just watching the match, and so should you," Kira said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"You are not good at lying, we have found that out time and time again with you," Renji said.

"Fine, when I went to the lottery drawing for the slots, Atobe made a bet that if they win, I need to transfer to Hyoutei. Needless to say Tezuka accepted the deal for me being the ass that he is," Kira said.

They gave her a strange look and stared at her for a moment.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Kirihara asked.

"From what I have learned, Atobe is the biggest egomaniac around and Tezuka was trying to help. The only reason why Atobe didn't involve you guys was that he was probably afraid that he would lose this bet. He feels comfortable with this one," Kira said.

"Why would Tezuka make that decision for you. That's not like him to do that," Renji said.

"Tezuka felt confident. He always has. He knows that he can win this. He doesn't accept offers like that if he knows he will fail. For as long as I have known him, that has always been the case," Kira said with her eyes still on the game intently.

"He's the one that made you hate tennis?" Renji said putting pieces together.

"Yeah, its a long story that I'll tell you later. To make things short, we were best friends growing up. I was probably the only female that he would play against because I didn't like being treated lightly. That was the way that my father raised me to play sports. My father was the most important thing in my life. He passed way when I was in my second year of elementary school. I moved shortly after that. Somehow we lost connection with one another. I thought that he would be the one to help me get over his death. In my fifth year, I stopped playing all together because the pain was just too much for me. Everytime I looked at a racket, I thought of my father and him. I buried that part of me till I came back here," Kira said now looking down at her feet feeling lonely again. "My mother has been there and all, but we lost part of our relationship when my father died. He kept my family together. For years I have felt alone, even in my old school I never fit in right. It didn't matter what I did, I was always the outsider in things."

The turned and looked at her realizing just how painful life was on her. By this moment the match had gone to Atobe.

"Please, win Seigaku. I really don't want to go to school with that monkey ass," Kira muttered earning a laugh from Kirihara.

"You know always thinking that you are alone, is why you get frustrated with tennis so much. Just lighten up a little more, we know you have a little bit with us. I think you should play again. Maybe a small match against Mauri or someone?" Yagyuu suggested.

"I'm still not ready to do that yet. Believe me, when I want to play a match, I will. For now, I am content with where I am... YES SWEET MOTHER! I DON'T HAVE TO TRANSFER!" Kira yelled when Ryoma won the match against Hyoutei getting a laugh from the rest of the team pretty much.

Kira went down the bleachers to see Tezuka, "How's your elbow?"

"Not good," was his reply.

"You need to rest to make that feel better, and thank god you won. I like where I am at right now, but Seigaku better be prepared for Rikkaidai," Kira said with a wink and left to return to her team.

She met up with her team and decided to leave with them feeling good about her life for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe that this is one of my longer chapters. I couldn't really find a good stopping point to there. So it has been revealed that Tezuka was the one that made her upset all those years ago, but who could she possibly like. I'll tell you now, it's not Tezuka. <strong>

**R&R!**


	4. Now or Never

**Well, since I am the typical college student, I love to procrastinate! So instead of doing my homework, I am writing this chapter. Hopefully I can keep up with this for a good part of the semester with all of the stuff I have going on. **

* * *

><p>Now or Never<p>

The time had finally come. It was the finals of the Kanto Tournament. Their win over Fudonime angered members of the Seigaku team. Kira knew that Kirihara's playing style was a little bit on the dangerous side, but she figured that this was for the best. The team was going to do what ever it takes to win and they will not stop till they do. They had arrived, but it had been raining all day so far.

"They are going to postpone it till next week apparently," Kira said to the team when she came back with Sanada.

"But that's Buchou's surgery!" Kirihara said.

"I know that, but there is nothing we can do about it. This weather is not going to let up anytime soon. It will be a rough day next week. I'll try and figure something out about what to do about this surgery, but he would want us to be here and win rather than there," Kira growled. She was upset that their match was on the same day, but she knew what they had to do and they were going to do it. She noticed that Sanada had gone off somewhere and decided to look for him.

A few moments later, she found him playing a match against Ryoma. She knew how this was going to end. She turned around and walked home to think somethings over.

Over the next few days she watched the team closely and reviewed the stats from the previous matches of Seigaku. She noticed that Fuji was going to be her biggest problem in the singles market. He can end up anywhere on the line up, but if she could correctly guess, Ryoma will end up in Singles 1. She sighed and went up to the board with what the line up of Rikkaidai and a line up of Seigaku. She, of course, used some of Renji's data on matches before she was their manager and such, but she knew at this point how some things will go.

"Gah! I know how they will choose one doubles pair, and two of their singles. Other than that, there is nothing else I can do. Hmmmm. Wait a minute. We have Renji in Singles 3, he played tennis with Inui, so that means that there is a chance they will end up against each other. Then there is Singles 2 which will be Kirihara and that means Fuji will be there because he wants to avenge a friends injury. Then that can leave the Doubles 2 pair to be the two Juniors on the team, Momo and Kaidoh," Kira said pulling names over on the board to make the line up. She then pulled the files on Seigaku and looked at the data and projected how the matches would go. "This is going to be the toughest fight there is for us, and it is not the only battle we will be facing."

Sanada walked into her office and noticed her desk was in array and that she had the board made up with what she thought the their line up would be.

"So what do you think of it?" Kira asked.

"It looks good, but will it work in our favor?" Sanada said.

Kira sighed, "I have no clue. Seigaku is just too unpredictable. The only thing that I will say is that it will be a very close match, but this is not what we want, especially this week."

Sanada looked down at the third year still staring at the board. She sighed one more time and she went to the desk to put somethings away. She looked up and locked her chestnut eyes on his face and said, "Seiichi wants us to win this no matter what. You know that he wants us there and in the right mind set."

Sanada nodded and left her office with her, but went their separate ways when they reached the gates. Kira went to the one place where she felt comfortable since she came here.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Kira asked stepping into the room nervously. She still hated hospitals but it didn't seem as bad this time around.

He was quiet and looked vacant. It was almost as if he gave up. She eyes fell down and she just stared into space, "Everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that. I have looked after them and they have learned to respect me for who I am. Please, don't give up fighting now. You are stronger than that, even in this short time that I have gotten to know you, I know you are the type of person who would never give up."

"My life is tennis. That's all I want in life. Nothing more than that. The doctors say that I may never play again," Yukimura said keeping his voice quiet.

"Prove them wrong. You will play again, trust me."

"Says the girl who gave up playing."

"My father's death caused a lot of that. Playing never really felt the same, and just everything in general just fell apart. I'm trying to get that passion back, but nothing has given me that spark of encouragement or that feeling that I want to play again," Kira tried to explain.

"Your father must have been important to you."

"He was. He taught me tennis. He never made it pro because of an injury, but he was the best in my eyes. He made me fall in love with the sport and everything else. When he got sick, he never gave up. He wanted to win, but then one day, he knew he was losing his battle and he started to accept his fate. I watched him decide to give up on his life. He chose to stay in the hospital and die there instead of going home and living out his last days doing what he loved. Over time I learned that he was wrong and he should have kept fighting. I don't want to lose someone else close to me because they gave up."

This was the first time that he had heard about her father. He was silent for another moment before saying. "You are really adamant about me not giving up."

Kira looked at him, "Plus, don't do that to your sister. She looks up to you and wants her big brother there."

"I guess you are right. I feel scared for the first time in a long time. If something goes wrong, then I won't make it out alive."

"I know that is a scary thought, but you have to have faith and believe in yourself. Even though the team won't be there the entire time, we will make sure we win and make you proud."

Yukimura smiled for a little, "Good. You should probably head home now. It must have been a long day for you."

"Yeah, but promise me that you are going to keep fighting. Please. Oh, and this is what I predict their line up is going to be," Kira said pulling out a folder and showing it to him.

"How do you think it is going to go?"

She slouched in her chair and sighed,"Either way. There is a good chance of them winning, and a chance of them losing. It all depends on how willing they are to fight for it and how much Seigaku wants it. I read that Kunimitsu went to Germany for rehab for his arm a few weeks ago. Both teams are fighting for their captains that aren't there right now. It's a battle of the wills."

"Who's will is stronger."

"Honest opinion or what you want to hear?"

"Honest."

"Seigaku."

He was silent. He was expecting her to said Rikkai, but he figured she knew something that he didn't.

"If the match was last week, we would have one easily, but with the delay, this changes everything. They have a week to gain that confidence that they didn't have before. Especially that freshman. Sanada creamed him, and now he is probably evolving and making himself stronger so he can beat him again. I know that is what will happen."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Kira nodded, " Well, I should get going now. I'm pretty sure my mom wants me home for dinner. I'll see you later!"

"See ya."

Kira walked home thinking about everything that has happened in the past few years. She knew there must be something that she should do. She decided just to let it go for now and just wait it out.

The day of the finals has finally arrived. Kira woke up and made her way to the bus where she would meet the team. She thought back to the days leading up to the finals and deciding that this was the right thing to do. She sat quietly on the bus and went through her things. She knew that today was going to be tough on the team. Yukimura will be going into surgery shortly, and they are here playing a match.

"Something on your mind?" Mauri asked.

"Nope, just getting ready for everything," Kira said.

The arrived at their venue and took their places. Kira sat on the bench with her board out and ran over everything one last time with them, "If we make this a short a sweet match, we can get out of here in time and not have to worry. If something happens where we need to go over time, then we will. After your match, you should leave and get to the hospital. There is not much else to say about that. One last thing to be concerned with is that they have a fresh new attitude it seems like, so be on your best game. Any slacking and I will have no choice but to remove you from the team."

"What?" Kirihara said. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Yukimura told me that part of my job is to continue finding new members for the team and have back ups prepared, but I doubt that will happen," Kira said flipping through some pages. "Now lets get this going!"

This was the match that she was fearing. Kirihara's. She knew that this was not going to go well, she just prayed that he didn't get too blood thirsty out there. As the match continued she noticed that Fuji was almost making him fear his former self.

"Eh, his expression changed. This was something that has never been seen before. I have never seen him look angry before," Kira said on the bench.

"Ah, Kirihara will learn a valuable lesson from all of this," Sanada said.

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Like how to not go over the edge so quickly?"

Sanada replied by nodding his head. Kira looked down at her watch and noticed the time, " This needs to end right about now. This is not going according to the plan. Gah, at this rate, we will be late and miss his operation completely."

Sanada remained quiet as the match came to an end, "We need to inform them."

Sanada got up from the bench surprising Kira and followed him quickly. They explained the situation to Seigaku and Sanada came back and motioned for his team to leave, "Kira you are going too."

"Like hell. I promised him that I would stay here for the entire match. That includes you!" Kira exclaimed.

She walked down and took her seat on the bench. In her mind, she wanted to go, but she knew that she had to keep her promise. Something was just telling her that.

As Sanada's match was going on, she was constantly worried about Yukimura. She watched as the freshman played strongly against Sanada, but this is what she expected of him. All she had to do then, was wait out to see the outcome of the entire match. The match was almost over and she knew that the kid was gonna win. She even saw it in Sanada's face that he had been beaten.

"Well, we still get to go to Nationals," Kira sighed. "I told ya this was gonna happen."

Sanada was quiet on their way to the hospital. Kira knew that this was going to be the other tough thing they faced today, but she knew that there was more to this than just that. They arrived at the hospital just in time, the operation was a success. Kira smiled at the thought of maybe her work load going down, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

It was a few weeks after Regionals and Kira was on a lazy spree in her office. Yukimura was still in rehab, but he would be back in time for Nationals. All of a sudden her phone rang and she answered it to find that it was Ryuzaki from Seigaku calling her to invite them to a special selection camp for a Goodwill game against a team from the United States.

"Sure, we will attend," Kira said.

"You know that this means you are coming too," Ryuzaki said on the other line.

"I figured as much, but what would I be doing?"

"You will be helping figure out this line up. We want you out there observing. I saw your note pad that you had during our match. You are very technical, not like Inui and Renji, but you have similar qualities. Be the eyes that we can't normally be."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Kira hung up the phone and made it out just in time for the end of practice. Sanada was giving his final words in order to prepare them for nationals coming up.

"I have one announcement. I received a phone call from Ryuzaki-sensei from Seigaku. All of the regulars are invited to a special camp to participate in a Goodwill match against a team from the United States. I have agreed to attend and have prepared the arrangements for all of the regulars. We leave in two days!"

There was a low rumble among the regulars, but from what she could make out, it was positive. From that point, Sanada dismissed practice and they all went their separate ways. Kira knew that this process was going to be fun, but there was something inside of her that actually wanted to play a match again. Maybe the guys were giving her back her passion.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this kinda really fast forwards through a lot of the Regionals, but the selection of the Goodwill games will be a few chapters. The big thing is that she may play a match during this period! I'm still planning this out in my head. I have a lot of reading to do for my classes and just other general work. I hope to keep updating this on a weekly basis, if I have the time. Thanks!<strong>

R&R!


	5. Dreamin'

**I'm excited for all of the hits that I have been getting on this story. Now, I know that you are reading, but how about some review lovin'! So for the next few weeks I am going to be very busy with my classes and other things. I have workshops, recruitment, and homework. So this might be the last chapter for a while. I know that this week in general will be crazy and I won't have time to work on anything. Also my car decided that it wanted to die on me, but some very helpful people were able to bring it back to life. So please read to make me feel better!**

**So here is the next installment!**

* * *

><p>Dreamin'<p>

The day had come for Rikkai to leave for the camp. Kira was nervous about her duties that she must perform while the guys were training to become part of an amazing team. As they arrived they noticed other teams there. Kira's eyes locked on Atobe. He was the last person she wanted to see today. They got off the bus and lined up among the other teams. Kira stepped forward and stood with the other coaches. She felt a little intimidated standing next to all of them and they trusted her with an important duty as well.

She was getting settled into her room when she noticed two other little girls in the room too.

"Ano, which side of the room will you prefer," one of the girls with long braided pigtails asked.

"It doesn't matter. Oh, I'm Kira by the way. I saw you at the Seigaku game," Kira said.

"Oh! I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," she said bowing.

"I'm Tomoko!" The other girl said.

"Nice to meet you, but I have a lot of work to do this week, so please try and not want to eat up all of my time. I have no clue what they want me to do, but judging by the phone call that I got, I am," Kira said putting a few things out on a dresser.

She finished unpacking and then sighed at the fact she actually brought her tennis bag.

_Why did Ryuzaki-sensai want me to bring my tennis bag. I really have no desire to play right now. I know things are changing and I want to play, but I don't feel all the way there yet on wanting to play. _Kira thought.

She decided that she needed to get out of that room and just wander around. She noticed that all of the players looked very intent on winning a spot on the team. Her eyes immediately started scanning the area for the potential members. She knew that Sanada had great potential and same with Kirihara. As for everyone else, it was up in the air who would get chosen for the team. Kira was walking and she noticed more non regular members walking the campus. She shrugged it off and then went to meet Hanamura-sensai about some of her duties.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Kira said entering the gym.

"It's no problem. I have a few things for you to do for me. I want you to watch and analyze a few members of the camp that look promising for us. I want you to look at Sengoku, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Ryoma, Kirihara, Atobe, Oshitari, Sanada, Niou, Kaimio, and Kajimoto," Hanamura said.

"I'll get right on that. So those are the potential members of the team? So why invite everyone else?"

"People's strengths develop and change when they are pitted head to head against one another for coveted spots. Some members may come out of nowhere and produce a strong showing at the camp and then could possibly be selected."

"I see. Well, I'll start looking now for them so you have some data that you can run."

"Thank you. Also, when we learn about the team from America. I would like you to get some data and run the matches that we have for the positions that we pick. I hear you are very talented with that."

Kira nodded her head and left the gym to observe the participants. She was walking around when she came face to face with a member from Fudonime.

"Eh, why are you here?" He asked.

"I was asked to be here to observe and keep data for the coaches. Now, I have work to do, so I'll just go now," Kira said feeling hostility. She couldn't help it if Kirihara's playing style is a little dangerous.

"I can't believe that you would let him play that dangerously. Look what happened to a few members of different teams!"

"It's hard to stop people from playing a certain way because of who they are. You should probably take back what you said about Kirihara. He is learning to cope with his style that he has. It is like telling you to stop playing on rhythm. It just won't happen over night," Kira scolded. "He's been like that for so long, that changing him won't happen over night."

Kamio looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he stopped when he noticed that her expression read that she didn't care what he said. Before he knew it, she was going to another court and taking small notes on them. Her eyes were scanning the courts and she noticed the skill of some of the members. She was surprised at how good they really were.

_Huh, I guess, Hanamura was right on them trying harder for this._ Kira thought.

Later that night, Kira was sitting on her bed thinking of things while the other two slept soundly in their beds. She was tired and then she decided that she wanted to walk around a little bit. She decided that maybe practicing would get her mind off of things. She knew that she would one day find her way back to tennis, but she was finding it hard to play since her father had died. While she was walking she found Kirihara at the bottom of the stairs.

"Akaya!" Kira said running over to him. "What happened to you?"

"I got knocked down the steps by someone," Kirihara said groaning as he got up.

By that time, the entire camp got up and they were wondering what had happened to him.

"Is he okay?" Eiji asked.

"I think. He'll probably be a little beaten up, but it doesn't look like anything too serious," Kira said looking at him. "I wanna know who did this. I don't care who did it, but someone needs to step up and say that they did because this is not fair to him and the rest of you. I may not be a coach here, but if someone doesn't speak up soon, something bad will happen."

Kirihara spoke up and said, "It was Kamio. The person was so fast that I couldn't get a good look at them, but I know. He just wants revenge."

Kira looked around, "We may not know that but there is good probable cause to him doing it. I'll look into it more tomorrow. Everyone should go back to sleep and then we can figure this whole thing out."

Everyone went their own separate ways and Kira was left to figure out who did this to Kirihara. She knew that it was someone from Fudonime, but she couldn't bring herself to say that it was him. She knew that it had to be someone else. Her mind couldn't believe that he wouldn't do something like that. It just wasn't in his nature. She knew that he was angry, but never initially taking revenge on someone like that. Before she knew it, it was late at night and she knew there was no point in getting sleep. She decided that maybe going for a morning run would help her stay awake.

As morning came, she was still running around the campus. Her body didn't feel exhausted at all, but she knew that she may pass out early tonight.

"Is that Kira?" Niou asked pointing at Kira's figure running around the campus.

"I guess she woke up early," Sanada said.

"Ano, she never came back to the room last night. Her stuff was still the same spot when she left last night," Sakuno said overhearing their conversation.

Sanada looked at her and then looked back to see Kira still running and now she was getting closer to them. She finally got close enough to them.

"Hey, what's wrong? How is Akaya?" Kira asked.

"You haven't slept yet," Sanada said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I've done this before, but I wanna know who hurt Akaya."

"They still don't know yet, but you should get to sleep."

"I'll be fine. I'll just turn in early tonight."

As the day went on, Kira got a tip as to who the culprit may be. Later, she decided to confront the person on what they did.

"I know it was you. Some one gave me a tip. Tell me why you did that," Kira asked.

"I wanted him to feel that pain that my brother felt," she said.

"So you were willing to almost let Kamio take the fall for something you did?"

"I didn't mean to do it, but its not fair what he did to my brother and he can walk around with that smug look on his face."

"I know that it upsets you, but you need to realize that there is nothing that you can do about what he did. Your brother is healing and he will be able to play again. Akaya could have been more seriously injured. I think you owe him an apology and I'll make sure Akaya apologizes to Kamio," Kira said.

"But he won't mean it!"

"What makes you say that. It does take time for people to forgive and forget. Trust me, I know, but you have to be willing to make some effort to forgive the person who hurt you most. I will agree that Akaya has a dangerous playing style, but that doesn't mean he's not human. You don't see him on a daily basis trying to prove himself to the team. Everyone is a senior. How do you think he feels?" Kira asked.

"Um... um... I guess you have a point there, but I'm afraid of getting yelled at by Sanada."

"I won't let him do that. I'll inform the other coaches and we will bring all the appropriate parties together so this can be solved."

A few hours and some yelling later, everything was resolved and the camp went back to normal. It was around dinner time and Kira felt her body getting more and more tired. She didn't want to fall asleep since they still have one more practice. She just prayed that her body didn't give out on her. They all walked over to their respective courts and Kira felt like she was gonna pass out any second now. She noticed Niou just standing there watching her.

"What do you want?" Kira said yawning.

"You look beat. Get some sleep," Niou said.

"Nah, its only a little bit longer," She said sitting down on a bench. "Okay maybe I'm a little more tired than I thought. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kira got up and started walking to her room, but she knew that she didn't quite make it there before exhaustion kicked in. She awoke the next morning in her room, but she was still in the same clothes that she wore yesterday.

"How did I end up here? And why didn't I change my clothes?" Kira asked Sakuno.

"You fell asleep in the hallway. Sanada carried you into the room," Sakuno said.

"I see, well I better get going," she said as she stood up.

Kira got up and decided to go wander around a little bit and make sure everyone was working hard, but little did she know, her world was going to yet again get turned upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here ya go! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Fallen Angel

**Hey, sorry it took so long for the update! I've been swamped with school work and other things. This is the newest addition to the story. I'm hoping to get the next one up sooner! Seeing as how I only have about 7 weeks of classes left, I should have one or two before I get more regular with the updates. **

* * *

><p>Fallen Angel<p>

Kira was shadowing Ryuzaki-sensei today and she noticed that something was off, but she couldn't tell what. Just when she thought things wouldn't get worse, Ryuzaki became ill and had to be taken to the hospital and would have to miss the rest of the camp and maybe longer than that.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kira asked Hanamura and Sakaki-sensei.

"We will need to call in another coach to work with you. We have just the person too," Hanamura said with a smile that Kira did not like.

"Who were you thinking of?"

"You'll see when they get here. Ryuzaki had them on speed dial if you can believe it or not."

Kira felt her stomach fall deeper into her body. She had a good suspicion as to who the coach was and she didn't wanna see that person right now. She knew that she still had to focus on finding the team, but she hoped that she didn't have to get her racket out to play. As the day drew to an end, she noticed that Sengoku was a strong choice for the team and she was going to keep her eye on him.

The next morning Kira slept in again because she was up late practicing for some reason and didn't even realize her alarm went off for over an hour or so. She knew that her group was falling apart and thinking that they were going to be held back because she really didn't have coaching skills, just managerial skills. She sighed as she pulled back her hair again and got ready for another boring day. She was getting ready to head to the courts to get some handle on the situation when she saw him.

"Welcome back," Kira said.

"Ah," he replied.

"Same old Kunimitsu. So I guess, you are replacing Ryuzaki then?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, we should get over to her team. If I know Akaya, he's not that willing to work with anyone other than someone he knows that's in authority."

They walked over to see that squad bickering over what to do as a practice. Kira rolled her eyes at what she saw.

_Are they really that stupid that they won't work together and warm up then play matches?_ Kira thought.

After Tezuka revealed himself to the team they all met in the cafeteria to here the news.

"Ryuzaki has faith in Tezuka and you all should too. Kira will be the assistant to that team and help get them on track," Hanamura said.

Kira sighed when she learned that she wouldn't be with those two wierdos anymore.

"So now that you are back, do you feel any better?" Kira asked.

"I still have a little way to go for my rehab, but I'm still not allowed to play yet," Tezuka said.

"Hopefully you will be okay for Nationals."

"Have you started playing tennis yet?" Tezuka asked.

"Kinda, not really. It's hard to tell. I've started training again, but I haven't really played a match. I'm sick of they guys giving me a look that I don't belong here. I'm just trying to help them and they look like they want to kick me out... Well except for Rikkai."

"Prove them wrong. You are tough and good. They just don't know it."

"This time here is not my place to play."

"But it is. You weren't invited here because you are Rikkai's manager. Ryuzaki knows your potential. She watched you play in a junior match the year you quit playing tennis. She told me that when she first met you. Her ability to see a good player is one thing, but she remembered you for a reason."

Kira stood there in awe. There was no way that she could remember her. She only played a few matches that year. Her eyes wandered to a court and she knew that she was ready to play again, but she didn't want to let anyone else know.

As they day went on, her urge to play a match grew larger and larger. Something about some of the people at the camp also drew her anger out. They all seemed to not want to take her seriously. The biggest offender was Kajimoto. He never seemed to listen to her and he gave her dirty looks as if he was better than her. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked over to him.

"You have a problem with me?" Kira said.

He just looked at her blankly, "No, but I do question why you are here. You clearly have no passion to play tennis. So why do you help out with them and make them become better. You being here is probably hurting us more than helping us. Just look at what you did with Rikkai. They should have won Regionals and they lost last minute because if you weren't there, they may have won."

Kira took offense to his comment, "How dare you say I caused them to lose and how dare you say I have no passion. You have no clue what happened to me that made me have to quit tennis. You think you are so high and mighty because you were selected to come here and possibly be selected for the team. I have news for you, your attitude will get you nowhere."

He shrugged his shoulders and spoke as he walked away, "You are all talk and no action."

By this point Kira had had it. She walked up behind him and challenged him to a little match. He agreed knowing that he was going to easily beat her. The word of her match with Kajimoto spread quickly. Everyone started assembling around the court, even Hanamura and Sakaki. They knew that they shouldn't condone this match, but they wanted to see what Ryuzaki saw in this girl.

Kira grabbed her racket and walked to her respective side of the tennis court. She knew that she didn't want to open up with everything she had just then, and she knew everything about his playing style from watching him play for the past few days. He let her serve first on the basis of she probably wouldn't be able to have a strong and steady serve. She eyed right where she wanted the ball to go and then she hit, with all her might, the ball right to his feet and it rolled slowly on the ground.

He looked up and stared at her for a quick moment. He didn't realize that she could do that.

"I'm not a weak little girl like you think I am. I have played for years and won many titles in my time," Kira said.

"That was just a fluke. It won't happen again," Kajimoto said.

The game started to pick up and she let him get a few points to make him fell not as bad about losing to a girl. She was noticing how flexible he was and that he was using that to his advantage. She wanted to bring out a certain move against him and use that flexibility to her advantage. She decided to stop moving and let the ball come to her. No matter where he hit that ball, it would always come to her.

"Wait, Tezuka, isn't that Tezuka Zone?" Momo asked.

"Ah, but she was the first one to use it on me. I learned it from playing her and then put my own twist on it. She has evolved it too, I see," Tezuka said.

Kira kept using her shot and it proved her right, "You see, when I say I won many titles, I meant it."

Kajimoto stood there on his end of the court dumbfounded that a girl like her could have so much power to her. Most of the girls that he has met and played with were nothing compared to what she did. He grabbed the ball one more time and did his L-Serve right at her. Kira shifted her weight to hit the ball but when she did she felt something pop in her knee. She knew that wasn't a good sign.

_Crap I over did it this time. Probably shouldn't have gone all out on him the way that I have. Now I'll need to see a doctor about my knee again. Man, I thought that healed years ago. I guess not playing made it flare up when I started back up again. _Kira thought as she returned the ball and felt her weight be even more displaced. She knew she still had her move to save her from moving around too much, but she hated relying on that to win her matches.

After a few minutes of a rally, Kira finally got her last point to beat Kajimoto. She walked up trying not to limp to shake his hand, but she knew that one of them noticed her as she walked.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Kajimoto said.

"You should stop underestimating people. That goes for everyone here! You thinking that you are always better than your opponent because you are bigger and look stronger is STUPID! That's how you get so arrogant like Atobe over there, but he's even learning that he can be beaten and that he is not always the best," Kira announced to the tennis players.

She walked off the court and sat down and looked at her inflamed knee and sighed. She looked up when she noticed some shadows surrounding her.

"You're injured?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah, along with one of my reasons for quitting, I got injured my last year of playing. I went for a ball and I landed on my knee hard. After that, I kept doing the same thing, then I realized that they were purposely making me do that, but when I found out, it was too late," Kira said.

"You should get that looked at," Sanada said.

"All I need to do is ice it and bandage it up, but playing that match makes me want to play even more now. I just feel that there are still some things that I need to do before I fully come back," Kira said getting up and walking away from the boys.

She got back to her room and she iced her knee and then fell asleep.

_Thank God this camp is almost over, but right about now, I am ready to become the tennis player that I want to become. I just need to challenge one person in particular,_ Kira thought to herself as she fell asleep.

Sanada was sitting talking with Tezuka and realized something about her.

"Her nickname was Fallen Angel?" Sanada said.

"Yeah, she was one of the ones that was considered to be one of the best. If she hadn't stopped playing when she did, then she may have the potential to be a professional player in a matter of a year or two," Tezuka said. "Her movements were said to be that of an angel and there was no way she was human. I have even witnessed that myself a time or two. I will admit that she has beaten me without even breaking a sweat."

"So there is more to her than we first thought."

Tezuka nodded his head and went to thinking about his friend from long ago playing tennis again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally made her play. The next chapter is kinda gonna be a filler of between what happens at the end of the camp and what happens before the matches starts. This will also have some Yukimura in that chapter as well! <strong>

**You know what to do! R&R**


	7. Phoenix

**Sorry that it is taking me so long to update! I have been busy with my school work, preparing for my new job, and just keeping my life in order. Since I am officially home for summer break, I can probably get a lot of work done when I'm not busy. I decided to take a little of a jump and have a little of character growth and change for Kira in this chapter after she started playing again.**

**Well I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Phoenix<p>

The camp was over and the team was selected. All Kira could do now, was wait till the matches started. There was one day left, and she was prepared to help the team out as much as she could, but without really watching anyone from the opposite team play, she was really out of luck.

"Kira, come on, we have to go now," her mother said as Kira came down the steps.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Daddy would be proud to know that I am still doing all that I can with tennis and that I started playing again," Kira said. As much as she wouldn't admit it, she was a daddy's girl and even with her father gone, she still felt like it.

Kira and her mother took a bus to a cemetery. Kira felt her stomach drop as she walked up the long winding hill to where her father's grave was. Every year on his birthday and the day of his death, her and her mother would visit him. Kira knew her mother went more than that, but so did she, but with everything going on in her life, Kira just seemed to forget to visit him. Kira was the first to kneel at his grave and just look at it. She felt her eyes water up and she lowered her head just as the first tear fell from her cheek. Her mother did the same as they placed flowers in front of it.

Kira stood and still with tears in her eyes she spoke to her mother, "I want to take professional lessons again. I want to become what father wanted me to become. I can't stand this feeling of I have let him down. It's taken me seven years to get over it and four from the time I quit tennis to realize that all father wanted from me was to become the best. He invested all of his time in me, and I have let him down by quitting. I won't do that again to him."

"I'll give your old coach a call. Ironically enough, he called a few weeks ago asking if you wanted to come back. He heard a rumor that you were back in town," her mother said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, but sure, give him a call."

When they got back, her mother called her old coach and he told her to get right over to his place. Kira sighed and realized that it was going to be a long night now that he wanted to train with her. She wouldn't say that he was the most orthodox coach, but he was damn good. He left when she was younger, but when he came to Japan he would give her lessons. When he wasn't there, she took lessons from other coaches, and her mom called them too and let them know that she will be taking lessons from them as well. She picked up her bag and walked over to the place where she was going to have her lesson.

"Hey, Old man! Are you going to teach me or what?" Kira said.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute! Let me-," he said but couldn't finish because a ball went through his magazine.

"I meant it."

"Fine, so what do you want to learn that you already don't know?"

"Make me stronger and better."

"Well, I have to see where you are at right now. Seeing as how you haven't played in a few years, you might have fallen back."

They started off with a small game to just test where she was, but she noticed him getting stronger as the game progressed. By the end, she felt her arms get weaker and she stood there.

"What do I need to fix?" Kira asked.

"You need to evolve and not rely on what I taught you and your father," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you tell that I'm trying? I can't seem to do anything special. That's why I have you."

"Play my son."

"You're insane."

"Do it."

Kira sighed and agreed to play his son. She knew that she was gonna get her ass handed to her. As she played, she realized who she needed to really face if she wanted to evolve.

"You get it now?" Her coach said.

"Yeah, but the person who I need to play, can't for a while," Kira said.

"There has to be another person who would help you evolve."

"Possibly, but right now, that one person will do. Thank you again Echizen-san. I gotta go now. I'll be back when their match is over," Kira said.

She got back to her house and sighed, that man hasn't changed. He was good friends with her father and when her father came back to Japan, he promised her father that when he had children, he would teach them tennis for free.

In the morning, she woke up and got ready for the goodwill games. She knew that Ryoma would keep quiet about her taking lessons from his father, but she knew that the moment Tezuka was better, she would challenge him to a game to prove to herself that she was meant to play tennis. She got her things ready and she went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast before she went to the arena.

As she arrived she noticed the American team and how they looked. Her eyes started to immediately think up of a game plan in her head. From what she saw and could gather, they were something to be taken seriously.

"So what do you have in mind?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who would be best in this situation. We have the line ups done, but I can feel where this game is going," Kira said.

"What do you guess?"

"Be prepared for a long game."

And Kira was right, the matches kept on getting longer and longer. Finally it was down to Kirihara and Kevin Smith. Her eyes watched the match with great intensity. She has seen how far he has come and she know what he will do to become so much better and defeat Sanada.

_Flashback_

"Kirihara, you need to calm down. You can't keep going like this. You'll end up doing more harm than good. Believe me when I say that," Kira said when she left the tennis office one day and found Kirihara still practicing.

"You don't understand, I need to defeat them. I need to do that to make me feel like I am worth something here. I blew my match in the finals of regionals. Do you think that makes me feel any better?" Kirihara growled.

"Well, what you are doing is not the right thing to do. You need to come at it with an angle of how would you know how to beat them? There have to be multiple ways of doing so?"

"They are too good at everything for their own good. They put me to shame my first year here, and now I have to face next year without them. That is just not fair to me. They can't do this to me and leave me with such a legacy to uphold!"

That was the moment that she was looking for this entire time. She found the source of the anger that he held deep within him. She has felt that pain in wanting to become great and live up to what people wanted her to live up to.

"Now you are getting somewhere. You feel anger against them for what they are going to do to you in the future. Anger won't make you play any stronger or better. It will only make things worse. If they know you are angry at them, then they take that anger and use it against you in the cruelest of ways. Now if you come at them with the attitude of everything will be just fine when you leave, so stop pushing me so hard. Then they will let their guard down just enough for you to win. Trust me, I know what I am talking about and I know from just watching that those two do that but they don't realize it."

"You really think that they really do that?"

"Yes, now get out of here before it gets too late."

_End Flashback_

She snapped out of her flashback to see Kirihara sliding on the ground and into the post.

"Akaya!" Kira yelled to the second year as he slowly got up and walked over to the bench. "Let me have a look."

She looked and saw that he really damaged his shoulder.

"You can't keep playing like this," Kira said.

"What, and forfeit ht the match. Not in hell," Kirihara said.

"And damage your shoulder to hell and back and never play again. I won't allow it!"

"Let me do this. I'll be fine. I know my limits to my body."

At that moment, Kira saw a change in him. She saw the change that she mentioned to him. It wasn't just him saying the words that she told him to say when he was going to play a match against Sanada, but it him letting her know that he is changing and he want to show that no matter what he will prevail.

"Fine, if it gets too bad, I am going to pull you from the match, you hear?" Kira said.

Kirihara nodded to the girl. After a few more rallies, he couldn't take the pain anymore. He had to leave the game but didn't want to forfeit the match. They allowed Ryoma to play in his place.

"Kunimitsu, I'm going to take Akaya to get looked at. I assume you have everything under control here," Kira said.

Tezuka simply nodded to the girl.

As she was leaving, she looked back one more time at her friend and prayed that they would win these long matches. When she got Kirihara to the athletic office room and sat him down and got some ice and some ace bandages.

"I know you didn't want to leave that match, but I can't risk not having you for Nationals. Here put this on for ten minutes and then take it off for twenty. It will help with the pain till a doctor gets in here," Kira said.

"Thanks," Kirihara mumbled.

"It's my job, and by the way, you played great our there with your strategy at first. You have really come a long way since the beginning of the season. No doubt about that."

Kira left the office and went to catch the end of the match between Kevin and Ryoma.

"How is he?" Sanada asked.

"His pride is hurt a little, but that will heal with time. In terms of his shoulder, I hope he didn't damage it too much," Kira said.

"Why did you let him play after he got injured in the first place?"

"If you saw the change I saw, then you would have. Even if it meant he injured himself further."

Sanada just stared at the girl and saw something in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, sadness.

"What really happened the day you got your knee injury?" Sanada said.

"It was a championship match. I was creaming my opponent and I saw a stray ball going to the opposite back corner from where I was. I started to run back and I dove to reach it, but my knee hit the ground hard when I dove. I didn't think anything of it and I just kept going with it. Little did I know, my opponent was intentionally making me run and dive for balls. When I realized that my knee was in intense pain, she had already taken the match to a tie breaker. My body couldn't move, so I had to forfeit the match right there. That match was my last one I played. That injury was just too much for me to handle anymore. Seeing Akaya do the same thing that I did brings back that sadness of not playing again, but I knew I had to let him do it," Kira said.

The match ended in a win for Japan, but Kira knew that the bonds that were created at the camp would fade because of Nationals coming up. As she was leaving with the team and coaches, a person caught her eye. They were tall, but they were built. The woman had long blond hair and she was dressed to play tennis. She knew that person from a while ago, but she couldn't remember their name. The person walked up to them and directed herself to Kira.

"Long time no see. I heard from your one coaches that you were back," she said.

"I am, but I am starting slowly. I missed quite a few developmental years," Kira replied.

"Willing to take an annoying Barbie back?"

"Actually, I was thinking about it since the old man is just too strange for me. When do you want me to meet with you?"

"Now."

Kira felt all the color drain from her face, "You have to be kidding me right?"

"No kidding, get ready, I have many things to teach you. And what are the rest of you looking at? I was one of Kira's old coaches, Fukushimi Inari," she said as Kira grumbled away to get her stuff.

"She just got out of coaching matches, and she is in no condition to practice," Kirihara said.

"I was there, she did nothing special, and I am her coach, so what I say goes," Inari said.

Kira came out to find Rikkai still standing there with her coach, "You guys can go. I'll be fine with Inari-san. She won't let anything too bad happen to me. I'll see you all tomorrow."

They left knowing that she wasn't going to do anything, but they did worry about her physically since they don't really know her strengths for playing. Sanada went to deliver the news of the win to Yukimura.

"I though Kira would be with you," Yukimura said when he noticed that the girl wasn't there.

"She was approached by her old coach and she is practicing with her at the moment," Sanada said.

"Really now? She is getting back into playing?"

Sanada nodded.

"Well this could prove to be interesting for when Nationals is over," Yukimura said with at small smile.

"Why?"

"The independent league starts up right after that and that would mean she would have ranking matches. Knowing her, she will want to be in them this year."

"You really think that she would leave to play if she wanted to?"

All the boy could do is nod.

Meanwhile, Kira was getting back into the swing of things when she realized what her purpose as a tennis player actually was. She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she knew that she had to do this sooner or later.

"Inari, I'm ready for what you were really wanting to teach me. I know you are holding back on me for something," Kira said.

"I will teach you soon, but I just needed to see where you were standing with all of your development. I am warning you though, I really don't want you to ruin what you have. I want to develop this almost inhuman side of you that I see."

"And what would that truly be?"

"You rising from the ashes like a phoenix. Everyone noticed your absence when you decided to stop playing. I want them to think that you were holding out this entire time as a player and didn't want people to think of you rising too quickly like that Echizen boy."

"Got it. So act like a completely new person when I play."

"Pretty much."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Inari then dismissed her and she went to her house and collapsed on her bed. She was finally going to fulfill what her father wanted her to fulfill. She was going to become a professional tennis player no matter what the cost, and her only way to achieve that is to rise from the ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I changed a little of what I was doing, but I still like where I am taking this. Remember to read and review!<strong>


End file.
